The Star Plucker
by kodafett66
Summary: A story of beginnings, love, betrayal, and adventure. This ongoing story is a mix of my own version of Greek Mythology and a Dungeons and Dragons Campaign I wrote. Later on (depending on what i decide to add as i continue to wright) we may see characters and/or likenesses from many other franchises I've come to know and love such as Lord of the Rings and the Witcher.
1. Part 1

**Chapter 1**

In the beginning there was One. Asleep and floating through a void of eternal nothingness. There came a time when something woke him. The First Light, it shimmered through the darkness and danced upon The Ones face. Slowly he opened his eyes for the first time, and instantly fell in love. For eons and eons he stared in awe at the magnificent light basking in all its glory until one day he decided he wanted to hold it. So The One reached out and cradled the light in his hands. He held the light close to his face and gave it a gift, a gift to prove his eternal love. The gift was a name. He opened his mouth and gently whispered The First Word…"Gaia"

The glorious orb he once held in his hand shone brighter than before and started to grow. As it grew it took shape, the shape of a woman with shimmering skin and golden hair. As he gazed at her true face his heart began to overflow with all the love he felt for her. His body could not contain this love, and a drop of pure love dripped from his eye and fell into the void. They both watched the tear fall into the darkness, and in mere moments it exploded. Bright colors extending out all around them, and taking form. Creating a glorious kingdom for them to call home. The One held Gaia in his arms and made there decent to there new home.

There feet touched ground and Gaia looked all around her taking in the beauty, then she spoke, "You hath blessed me with life, a name, and a home. How am I to ever repay you for the many blessings you hath bestowed unto me?" The One smiled and without a thought said, "My love all I ask of you is to bestow unto me and this kingdom a name as I hath done for you, and to rule at my side as long as we see fit." Gaia thought for a moment, looked The One up and down, then around the kingdom, and back to him. She placed a hand on his chest and said, "I would love nothing more than to rule by your side, Cronus the star plucker and lord of Olympus. May our love flourish and keep us forever and ever after after that." It was then the newly named Cronus leaned in close and gave Gaia a kiss. This was not an ordinary kiss, it was the first kiss. It was the kiss that birthed the sun, moon, and stars, and it was the kiss that sealed Cronus and Gaia together as the first God and Goddess of Olympus.

Far many ages Cronus and Gaia lived happily together in there kingdom. Doing whatever they wanted whenever they pleased. Then One day Cronus found Gaia crying, and sitting on the edge of Olympus and looking out into the void. He sat beside her and asked her what was wrong. She said, "My love look at all the stars. There are so many. Once like me trapped without a life, name, or consciousness. I want to save them all, but there are so many." The Star plucker looked into the eyes of the Goddess Queen and said, "My love I can not save them all for if I did we would be depriving this world of its true brilliance. But if it is what you wish I can pluck another star from the night sky. One we can raise as our own to live and rule at our side." Gaia looked out into the starlit sky and pointed at the most beautiful and magnificent star she could find. "That one my love. That star that shines so bright will be our first son and prince of Olympus." Cronus stood up, concentrated, then reached out just like he had in the beginning, and plucked The Second Light from the void. Gaia got to her feet and stood beside Cronus as he drew the light close to his face. "What shall we call him oh Cronus, star plucker, giver of life, and name." Cronus whispered into the light as he did once before..."Zeus" And so birthed the first son and prince of Olympus.

Many of age passed in love and laughter, but once again came a time when Gaia wanted to save another star from the sky. Cronus agreed and plucked The Third Light from the sky. Thus birthed the second son and prince of Olympus...Poseidon. After more time when on Gaia wanted another. Cronus could not bring himself to deny her for all he wanted was her happiness. He plucked The Fourth Light from the sky, and thus the birth of the youngest and last son of Cronus and Gaia. His name...was Hades.


	2. Part 2

**Part 1**

In the beginning there was One. Asleep and floating through a void of eternal nothingness. There came a time when something woke him. The First Light, it shimmered through the darkness and danced upon The Ones face. Slowly he opened his eyes for the first time, and instantly fell in love. For eons and eons he stared in awe at the magnificent light basking in all its glory until one day he decided he wanted to hold it. So The One reached out and cradled the light in his hands. He held the light close to his face and gave it a gift, a gift to prove his eternal love. The gift was a name. He opened his mouth and gently whispered The First Word…"Gaia"

The glorious orb he once held in his hand shone brighter than before and started to grow. As it grew it took shape, the shape of a woman with shimmering skin and golden hair. As he gazed at her true face his heart began to overflow with all the love he felt for her. His body could not contain this love, and a drop of pure love dripped from his eye and fell into the void. They both watched the tear fall into the darkness, and in mere moments it exploded. Bright colors extending out all around them, and taking form. Creating a glorious kingdom for them to call home. The One held Gaia in his arms and made there decent to there new home.

There feet touched ground and Gaia looked all around her taking in the beauty, then she spoke, "You hath blessed me with life, a name, and a home. How am I to ever repay you for the many blessings you hath bestowed unto me?" The One smiled and without a thought said, "My love all I ask of you is to bestow unto me and this kingdom a name as I hath done for you, and to rule at my side as long as we see fit." Gaia thought for a moment, looked The One up and down, then around the kingdom, and back to him. She placed a hand on his chest and said, "I would love nothing more than to rule by your side, Cronus the star plucker and lord of Olympus. May our love flourish and keep us forever and ever after that." It was then the newly named Cronus leaned in close and gave Gaia a kiss. This was not an ordinary kiss, it was the first kiss. It was the kiss that birthed the sun, moon, and stars, and it was the kiss that sealed Cronus and Gaia together as the first God and Goddess of Olympus.

Far many ages Cronus and Gaia lived happily together in there kingdom. Doing whatever they wanted whenever they pleased. Then One day Cronus found Gaia crying, and sitting on the edge of Olympus and looking out into the void. He sat beside her and asked her what was wrong. She said, "My love look at all the stars. There are so many. Once like me trapped without a life, name, or consciousness. I want to save them all, but there are so many." The Star plucker looked into the eyes of the Goddess Queen and said, "My love I can not save them all for if I did we would be depriving this world of its true brilliance. But if it is what you wish I can pluck another star from the night sky. One we can raise as our own to live and rule at our side." Gaia looked out into the starlit sky and pointed at the most beautiful and magnificent star she could find. "That one my love. That star that shines so bright will be our first son and prince of Olympus." Cronus stood up, concentrated, then reached out just like he had in the beginning, and plucked The Second Light from the void. Gaia got to her feet and stood beside Cronus as he drew the light close to his face. "What shall we call him oh Cronus, star plucker, giver of life, and name." Cronus whispered into the light as he did once before..."Zeus" And so birthed the first son and prince of Olympus.

Many of age passed in love and laughter, but once again came a time when Gaia wanted to save another star from the sky. Cronus agreed and plucked The Third Light from the sky. Thus birthed the second son and prince of Olympus...Poseidon. After more time when on Gaia wanted another. Cronus could not bring himself to deny her for all he wanted was her happiness. He plucked The Fourth Light from the sky, and thus the birth of the youngest and last son of Cronus and Gaia. His name...was Hades.


End file.
